


Laula laulu noiturille

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Suomi | Finnish, eli hitaasti syttyvä romanssi, kiertelykaartelu, valvatin hunajainen ääni on genre
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Valvatin ääni on täyteläinen ja soljuu koleassa yössä lohdullisena kuin lämmin hunaja.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Trubaduuri laulaa hirviöistä, joita ei ole olemassa. Hänellä on tumma tukka ja poikamainen hymy, joka saa naiset huokailemaan.  
  
Kaedwenialaisen oluen maku on maltainen ja vahva. Geralt istuu varjoissa ja tarkastelee trubaduuria tuopin reunan takaa kiinnostuneena – ja lievän ärtyneenä. Sälli ei ole eläessään kohdannut varmasti yhden ainoaa vaaraa ja silti hän laulaa niistä, kuin tietäisi hyvinkin maailman, jossa elää. Hän on pehmeä ja naiivi. Jos trubaduuri olisi nähnyt maailman, mistä Geralt tulee, hän ei laulaisi tragedioista sillä tavalla hymyillen.  
  
Heidän katseensa kohtaavat hetkeksi, ja Geralt tietää heti, ettei saa juoda oluttaan rauhassa loppuun.  
  
”Rakastan sitä, että mökötät yksinäsi siellä nurkassa”, trubaduuri sanoo.  
  
”Tulin juomaan yksin”, Geralt murahtaa.  
  
Trubaduuri on kummallinen hahmo. Hän ei peräänny, vaikka kaikki Geraltin olemuksessa käskee häntä häipymään. Geralt on nyt varma, ettei sälli ole nähnyt maailmaa muualta kuin suojaisan kehtonsa turvasta: tämä ei ymmärrä pelätä häntä.  
  
”Tiedän, mikä sinä olet”, trubaduuri sanoo. Se ei ole syytös, eikä uhkaus. Geralt ei halua jäädä selvittämään, mitä trubaduuri hänestä haluaa, mutta hännystelijästä ei olekaan niin helppoa päästä eroon. Tämä on sitkeä mieheksi, jonka iho tuoksuu kukkaisöljyiltä ja katse on kuin koiranpennulla.  
  
Trubaduurin nimi on Valvatti. Se on naurettava nimi, mutta miehelle sopiva, sillä hän juurtuu Geraltin elämään kuin rikkakasvit viljelysmaille.


	2. Chapter 2

Valvatti on liikaa Geraltille, joka on tottunut kulkemaan valitsemiaan polkuja yksin ja pitämään huolen vain itsestään. Valvatti jaarittelee päivät ja yöt, laulaa vain häntä ärsyttääkseen, rakastuu jokaiseen, jolla on reikä jalkojen välissä, ja vetää hankaluuksia puoleensa kuin mesi herhiläisiä. Geralt ei suostunut lapsenlikaksi, mutta lapsenlikaksi hän joutui. Valvatti ei ole omimmillaan Mantereen kesyttämättömässä luonnossa. Eikä Valvatti todellakaan ole omimmillaan silloin, kun hänen pitäisi olla hiljaa.  
  
  
”RIITTÄÄ!” Geralt jyrähtää metelin yli. Koko juottola hiljenee. Miehet siirtyvät sivuun, kun hän kävelee tiskille, missä risupartainen ukko pitelee Valvattia röyhelökauluksesta.  
  
”Ah, Geralt, j-juuri sopivaan aikaan!”  
  
”Ulos”, Geralt murahtaa ja tarttuu Valvattia niskasta kuin pientä kissanpentua. Valvatti uikuttaa, kun Geralt raahaa hänet kadulle ja paiskaa lähimpään seinään.  
  
”Laulat vielä kerran miesten lilliputtimulkuista ja annan heidän leikata omasi irti”, Geralt sylkäisee Valvatin kasvoille. Valvatin sydämenlyönnit kiihtyvät. Geraltilla on aavistus, ettei Valvatin keho reagoi hänen uhkaukseensa, ja hän kääntyy kannoillaan entistä pahantuulisempana. Valvatti kompuroi hänen peräänsä.  
  
”Myönnä pois, lauluni oli mitä mainioin!” Valvatti tapailee kahakan aloittanutta säettä:  
  
 _Miesvauva, kalju, suussa tutti,  
vaipoissa pelkkä lilliputti,  
Toivottomuudessaan akka etanaa kuksi,  
Oi voi, mikä vuosisadan ee-pää-oon-niii!_  
  
Geralt mulkaisee Valvattia.  
  
”Ukkelin vaimo avautui minulle”, Valvatti vakuuttaa kirkkain silmin.  
  
”Ainakin kohta etanasta piti paikkansa…” Geralt mutisee silmiään pyörittäen.  
  
”Mitä sanoit?”  
  
”En mitään.”


	3. Chapter 3

Valvatin leualla ja rinnuksilla on vielä verta. Hänen kasvonsa ovat värittömät. Velho Yenneferin loitsu on häätänyt džinnin kirouksen, mutta Valvatin kurkku on yhä turvoksissa ja arka. Geralt auttaa hänet istumaan märiltä oljilta haisevalle patjalle. Majatalon alakerrasta kuuluu vaimeaa taustahälyä.  
  
”Taisit pelästyä”, Valvatti raakkuu. ”Voi, miten sinun kävisikään, jos minä henkeni heittäisin! Kuka sitten laulaisi Geralt Rivialaisesta?”  
  
Geralt painaa Valvatin makaamaan. ”Säästä ääntäsi. En etsi toistamiseen velhoa korjaamaan kurkkuasi.”  
  
”Arvostan toki huolenpitoasi, mutta se on tarpeetonta. Voin paremmin kuin mainiosti!”  
  
Mutta Valvatin ääni vapisee ja sydämensyke kompuroi, ja Geralt voi vain hymähtää ja olla osoittamatta ilmiselvää valhetta. Valvatin hikiset kasvot kiiltävät kynttilänliekkien lepattavassa valossa. Geralt kastaa rätin vesisaaviin ja putsaa Valvatin suupielen.  
  
” _Heitä lantti noiturille_ ”, Valvatti tapailee hiljaisella ja karhealla äänellä ja katselee Geraltia silmiin, kun tämä napittaa hänen verisen paitansa auki. ” _Voi tätä runsaudenlaaksoa._ ”  
  
Geralt välttää katsomasta Valvattia takaisin silmiin. Hän haluaa vain pyyhkiä veren tämän kasvoilta, Valvatin ei tarvitse tehdä toimituksesta niin intiimiä.  
  
” _Heitä lantti_ –.” Valvatti rykii ja on yskiä keuhkonsa lakanoille. Geralt auttaa hänet kyljelleen ja lyö häntä selkään.  
  
”Helvetti sinun kanssasi…” Geralt kuiskaa ja jättää kätensä lepäämään Valvatin olkapäälle, kuin erehdyksenä.  
  
” _Voi tätä runsaudenlaaksoa…_ ”  
  
Geralt ei sano enää mitään. Hänestä tuntuu, että sävelen tarkoitus on lohduttaa pelästynyttä.


	4. Chapter 4

Valvatin ääni on täyteläinen ja soljuu koleassa yössä lohdullisena kuin lämmin hunaja. Nuotion rätinä ja sadepisaroiden rapina havulaavun katolla säestävät haikeamielistä melodiaa. Geralt makaa huopien päällä ja katselee Valvatin kasvoja liekkien valossa. Valvatti ei ole enää siinä, vaan jossain aivan toisaalla, kaukana hänestä ja Temerian kuusimetsistä. Valvatin silmäripset vapisevat poskia vasten ja hänen rypistynyt kulmansa elää laulun sanojen mukana. Se kertoo yksipuolisesta ja tavoittamattomasta rakkaudesta. Raaka kipu, joka vuotaa ehkä Valvatin huomaamatta sävelistä, saa Geraltin miettimään, ketä Valvatti on kerran rakastanut.  
  
Laulu tyrehtyy, kun Valvatin ääni alkaa vavista eikä jaksa kantaa enää fraasin viimeiseen nuottiin. Hän jää tuijottamaan poissaolevana liekkejä. Geralt ei muista, milloin viimeksi Valvatti olisi näyttänyt niin surulliselta – jos kertaakaan heidän yhteisillä matkoillaan.  
  
”Se on kaunis laulu”, hän sanoo. Hän ei noteeraa Valvatin sävellyksiä muulloin, kuin pyytäessään tätä tukkimaan suunsa, mutta nyt hänestä tuntuu, että hänen täytyy sanoa jotakin. Geralt arvostaa hiljaisuutta, mutta tämä hiljaisuus on kutsumaton.  
  
”Kiitos”, Valvatti vastaa värittömällä äänellä. ”Se on yksi uusimmistani.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi laulaa se sille tytölle, josta laulu kertoo”, Geralt jatkaa.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
Valvatin vastaus on niukka ja tyly ja pistää pisteen sille keskustelulle. Geralt hymähtää ja kääntyy. Pitäköön Valvatti salaisuutensa, onhan hänelläkin omansa.  
  
Geralt nukahtaa kuusimetsän huokailuun. Unessa Valvatti laulaa laulunsa hänelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Geralt löytää itsensä taas sieltä, minne hän ei kuulu. Tanssisali on koristeltu kermanvärisillä verhoilla ja vaaleanpunaisilla kukilla, jotka tuoksuvat imeliltä. Kaupungin ylimystö on kokoontunut juhlimaan Geraltille vieraan kreivin pojanpojan häitä. Mettinan roseeviini on saman sävyistä kukkapylväiden kanssa ja tuoksuu vähintään yhtä makealta. Geralt on vetäytynyt tanssisalin seinustalle juomaan itseään humalaan: hän tietää, ettei kestä iltaan asti selvin päin.  
  
Valvatti on elementissään. Hän kulkee juhlaväen seassa ja laulattaa näitä tutuilla rallatuksilla. Valvatti on pukenut pramean, taivaansinisen puvun, jonka hopealankakoristeet kimaltelevat salin valoissa. Geralt tuskin huomaa itsekään, kuinka hänen katseensa hakeutuu takaisin Valvattiin aina uudestaan. Valvatilla on se sama poikamainen hymy, jonka Geralt muistaa heidän ensimmäiseltä tapaamiseltaan. Ja kuten heidän ensimmäisellä tapaamisellaankin, Geralt jää taas liian pitkäksi aikaa tuijottamaan ja lopulta heidän katseensa kohtaavat. Valvatti vinkkaa hänelle silmäänsä. Geralt pyörittää omiaan ja pudistaa vähäeleisesti päätään, kun Valvatti kohottaa odottaen hänelle kulmiaan.  
  
 _Anna olla_ , Geralt tavaa ääneti. Valvatti kumartaa häntä kohden, kuin voikukka aurinkoon, ja rämpyttää vaativammin luuttunsa kieliä. Lopulta Geralt antaa periksi ja suo trubaduurille pakotetun hymyn. Se on kireä ja iloton, mutta tyydyttää Valvatin huomionhakuisen mielen. Tämä kääntyy kannoillaan ja palaa naurattamaan tyttöjä, jotka punastelevat huomiosta.  
  
Geralt kaataa viinit kurkkuunsa. Hänen tekee mieli mennä vetämään Valvattia turpaan, mutta aivan vääristä syistä.


	6. Chapter 6

Geralt ei saa unta. Yö on kirkas ja kevyt pakkanen kirpeä keuhkoissa. Ikivihreiden puiden neulasilla on kuuraa. Jäinen metsä rapisee ja paukkuu heidän ympärillään.  
  
He nukkuvat samojen huopien alla. Kaikki halot ja oksat ovat kosteita tai jään peitossa, eikä niistä saa koottua nuotiota. Olosuhteet ovat pakottaneet heidät likelle toisiaan, ja Geralt on tavattoman rauhaton. Hän on liian tietoinen Valvatin jokaisesta hengenvedosta ja sydämenlyönnistä, ja käsivarren painosta hänen kyljellään. Valvatti tuoksuu sekoitukselta havumetsää, hevosta, vaatteisiin tarttunutta savua, hikeä ja kukkaisöljyä.  
  
Geralt yrittää päästä kauemmas, mutta silloin Valvatti herää. Tämä mumisee jotain hänen niskaansa unen painamalla äänellä. Geralt ei vastaa ja toivoo, että Valvatti vain nukahtaisi uudestaan.  
  
Mutta Valvatti hivuttautuu lähemmäs, liian lähelle. Hän hakee Geraltin käden omaansa huovan alta ja piirtää tämän kämmenelle. Valvatin sormenpäissä on arpia luutunkielistä.  
  
”Mitä vittua kuvittelet tekeväsi?” Geralt kähisee, mutta hänen äänensä on ponneton.  
  
Syvältä Valvatin rinnasta kumpuaa rauhoittava melodia. Geralt on kuullut sen kehtolaulun aikaisemminkin, muttei muista, missä. Siitä on vuosia. Hän kuuntelee vaivattomasti vaihtuvia säveliä ja rentoutuu tahtomattaan Valvatin kosketukseen. Valvatin sormet tunnustelevat Geraltin kämmenen viivoja ja ranteen jännettä. Geralt tuntee, kuinka uni laskee raskaana hänen ylleen. Hän ei halua nukahtaa, hän ei suostu antautua niin suojattomaksi Valvatin edessä.  
  
Silti Valvatin laulu häipyy pimeään.


	7. Chapter 7

Veri tulee Geraltin paidasta läpi.  
  
”Voi helvetti”, Valvatti panikoi ja painelee vapisevin käsin Geraltin kylkeä kankaalla.  
  
”Rauhoitu”, Geralt kähisee, mutta kuuroille korville. Valvatin kasvot ovat valahtaneet kalpeiksi ja hänen silmänsä ovat kauhistuksesta suuret. Geraltin kylki on tulessa, mutta hän tietää, että selviää siitä. Hän on selvinnyt pahemmastakin.  
  
Valvatti ei sitä ymmärrä.  
  
”Helvetti, Geralt”, Valvatti jo itkee, kun verenvuoto ei tyrehdy. ” _Geralt._ ”  
  
Geralt tarttuu Valvatin ranteesta. ”Laula minulle.”  
  
”Mitä?” Valvatti hämmentyy, mutta vain hetkeksi.  
  
”Laula”, Geralt käskee ja puristaa Valvatin kättä vaativana. Valvatin täytyy rauhoittua. Jos Valvatti ei rauhoitu, hän ei pysty ompelemaan Geraltin haavaa umpeen.  
  
Valvatti pudistaa päätään ja painaa kankaan tiukemmin Geraltin kylkeen. ”M-Miten edes voit –?”  
  
”PERKELE LAULA NYT!”  
  
Valvatti säpsähtää ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni. ”Voi vittu. Äh. _H-Heitä lantti –_.”  
  
”Ihan mitä tahansa muuta kuin sitä”, Geralt ähkäisee. Valvatti miettii ja alkaa tapailla toista, tilanteeseen liian railakasta melodiaa. Kuten Geralt arvelikin, laulun tahti rauhoittaa nopeasti Valvatin hengityksen ja kuivattaa kyyneleet tämän silmistä. Geralt päästää Valvatin ranteesta irti.  
  
”Älä lopeta”, hän sanoo ja katsoo varoittaen Valvattia silmiin. ”Hae ompelutarvikkeet.”  
  
Valvatin ääni vapisee pahemmin kuin hänen sormensa. Geralt puree sukkamyttyä ja yrittää olla huutamatta – Valvatin tähden. Valvatti laulaa samaa laulua jo viidennen kerran alusta vielä silloinkin, kun pesee Geraltin veren käsistään.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt löytää Valvatin Posadasta, Maailmanlaidalta, siitä samasta pahaisesta tavernasta, jossa he ensimmäisen kerran tapasivat. He eivät ole nähneet toisiaan hetkeen. Geralt ei laske aikaa: vuodenajat vaihtuvat ja kuningaskunnat nousevat ja kaatuvat. Nyt hän kuitenkin pysähtyy miettimään, kuinka monta kesää hän onkaan matkustanut ilman Valvattia. Trubaduuri näyttää vanhemmalta, vuosia vanhemmalta.  
  
Valvatti istuu tavernan perällä ikkunan edessä ja näppäilee luuttunsa kieliä. Vastavalo ottaa Geraltia silmiin, mutta hän erottaa harmaat haituvat Valvatin tukassa ja sängenvarjon tämän leuassa. Valvatin silmät ovat kiinni, eikä hän huomaa Geraltia.  
  
Valvatin laulu on Geraltille tuttu. Hän muistaa sen, kuin se olisi kirjottu hänen sydämeensä nuotti nuotilta, vaikka on kuullut sen vain kerran. Laulu yksipuolisesta, kipeästä, monimutkaisesta rakkaudesta. Se on vanhentunut Valvatin kanssa kuin hieno viini. Juopot katselevat surullisina trubaduurin esitystä, ja surulliseksi tuntee olonsa myös Geralt.  
  
Valvatin luutun viimeinen kieli lakkaa värisemästä ja tavernaan laskee haikea hiljaisuus. Geralt nousee. Valvatti huomaa hänet heti ja röyhistää rintaansa kuin valmiina tappelemaan.  
  
”Ulos”, Geralt sanoo. Tällä kertaa hän ei retuuta Valvattia niskasta kadulle.  
  
Kesäinen aurinko lämmittää vuoren kylkeä. Valvatti seuraa kuuliaisesti Geraltin perässä rauhaisalle sivukujalle, vaikka naputtaakin luuttunsa kaikukoppaa hermostuneena. Geralt nojaa kiviseinään ja tarkastelee Valvatin kasvoja tarkemmin päivänvalossa. Valvatti näyttää miehekkäämmältä sänki leuassaan. Hänen silmäkulmissaan on naururyppyjä, joita ei ole ennen ollut.  
  
”Mukavaa, että vaivauduit katsomaan vanhaa ystävääsi”, Valvatti hymähtää, ”näin _kuuden vuoden_ jälkeen.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Haista paska”, Valvatti sylkäisee, muttei näytä uhmakkaalta. Hänen silmänsä ovat surunsiniset.  
  
”Muistan tuon laulun”, Geralt sanoo ja nyökkää päällään tavernaa kohti. ”Lauloit sen minulle kerran.”  
  
Valvatti pyörittää päätään ja räpyttelee silmäkulmiinsa kerääntyneet kyynelet poskilleen. ”Helvetti, Geralt. Minä olen laulanut sen _aina_ sinulle.”  
  
Senkin verran Geralt on kuuden vuoden aikana itsekin ymmärtänyt. Hän astuu lähemmäs ja, kun Valvatti ei vastustele, vetää tämän kömpelöön halaukseen. Valvatti on kireä ja liikkumaton hänen sylissään.  
  
”Anna minun yrittää uudestaan”, Geralt kuiskaa ja vetää Valvatin tiukemmin lähelleen. Valvatin hengitys vapisee ja sydän sykkii nopeammin. Hän tuoksuu kukilta, kuusimetsiltä ja kodilta. Valvatti etsii jotain Geraltin katseesta, ja Geralt toivoo, että tämä näkisi hänen silmistään sen kaiken, mitä hän ei osaa ääneen sanoa.  
  
Geraltin oma syke rauhoittuu, kun Valvatti kurottaa suutelemaan hänen huuliaan.  
  
  
Valvatti ei laula enää sen päivän jälkeen surullista balladiaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos, kun luit ♥


End file.
